


...однажды

by jrcatherine



Series: красота и мерзость [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: периодически мне хочется написать крипоту, и у меня не выходит, не выходит и не выходит. но я все равно пытаюсь!в этот раз получился рассказец на две с половиной тысячи слов про неудачную любовь.





	...однажды

…однажды я познакомилась с женщиной, которая любила своих птиц, но боялась, что они убьют ее во сне.

\- Но чтобы убить меня, им нужно спать, - рассказывала она, - поэтому я ухожу из дома днем, а вечером возвращаюсь.

Видите ли, она держала только ночных птиц.

Я спросила, что будет, если у птиц собьется график, или они устанут и уснут слишком рано, пока она спит? Женщина задумалась и ушла.

Больше она не приходила. Цикл сна у птиц оказался менее стабильным, чем ей казалось.

… однажды я решила, что стану снимать фильмы и что буду говорить только правду. Кто-то видел в этом неразрешимое противоречие, кто-то говорил, что мои истории будут ужасно скучными, кто-то считал своим долгом сообщить мне, что я рехнулась.

Истина оказалась в том, что всем им нравился результат – хоть фильмы и были совершеннейшей правдой, как с той женщиной и птицами. У меня спрашивали потом, в чем истинный смысл, как разгадать мои загадки и стоит ли думать, что ее буквально разорвали на куски, а я загадочно улыбалась и не отвечала. Моя  помощница научила меня этой улыбке и требовала, чтобы я никогда не отвечала на такие вопросы, но я бы и сама додумалась. Зачем отвечать, если и так ясно, - конечно, буквально.

Ясно, впрочем, и другое, этот ответ наверняка вызвал бы новые вопросы, отвечая на которые, я, потому что не люблю врать, рассказала бы и о яде для птиц, и о яде для женщины, и о том, что, к сожалению (для нее и ее птиц), только истории в жизни обходятся без катарсиса, без развязки, а в моих фильмах без них никак. Я с удовольствием бы объясняла это героям своих историй, но они, даже когда не были животными и понимали, о чем я говорю, не соглашались. Поэтому мне приходилось обходиться без согласия.

… однажды я заболела и долго сидела дома. Потом я поняла, что без доктора не обойтись, отправилась в больницу и примерно так же долго сидела в очереди. Люди там разговаривали, многие – об интересном, но я плохо себя чувствовала и даже не старалась прислушаться. Медсестра пригласила меня, я вошла, она вышла, доктор Н. стала задавать вопросы.

Мы беседовали, и это тоже было долго, скучно, хоть она и старалась меня развеселить, пока вдруг не наступил запоминающийся момент. Доктор ощупывала мои лимфоузлы под нижней челюстью, и вдруг в кабинет кто-то вошел, я не видела кто, потому что сидела спиной к двери, доктор заговорила с человеком в проеме, а сама продолжила проверять меня.

У меня в голове что-то взорвалось, как всегда, когда я понимаю, вот, это оно, из этого можно сделать историю. Но сразу за этим я огорчилась, потому что теплых пальцев под подбородком для истории недостаточно, а заставлять Н. что-то делать против ее воли мне не хотелось, как и просить – она ведь хороший врач, незачем ее сердить или расстраивать.

…однажды я решила сделать историю о сумасшедшей. Я нашла психотерапевта, записалась на прием, пришла и честно рассказала, что мне от нее нужно – никаких личных данных или даже намеков на них, нет, мне нужна была правда, подробные рассказы о пациентах.

Психотерапевт испугалась и разозлилась, принялась вызывать охрану, размахивать руками, требовать, чтобы я немедленно ушла, хотя от часового приема прошло всего семь минут. Другая расстроилась и печально сказала, что не может такой информацией делиться. Я пробовала и пробовала, искала и искала, психологи, психотерапевты, психиатры, пропагандировавшие разные школы, направления, больницы…  Все они или злились, или огорчались.

Потом моя помощница рассказала, что это нормальная реакция в ситуациях, когда человек не знает, как реагировать, но тогда это меня страшно озадачило.

… однажды я вернулась в больницу, потому что завязка истории с Н. никак не шла из головы.

В кабинете всегда присутствовала медсестра, но это бы мне помешало, поэтому ей пришлось уйти – ей позвонила подруга, которая только что сломала ногу посреди улицы – и вы себе не представляете, как иногда сложно все рассчитать и устроить правду! Я начала рассказывать доктору о своих принципах создания искусства, признаюсь, сбивчиво и невнятно, она слушала и слушала, а потом сказала:

\- Прошу прощения, я могла бы слушать вас бесконечно, но мне нужно понять, на что вы жалуетесь, чтобы помочь.

Я ответила, что жалуюсь на жизнь, а помочь она может став моим искусством.

Она ответила:

\- Хорошо.

Я едва не начала грызть ногти от волнения, как в детстве.

… однажды я прочитала, что на определенных картинах определенного периода в стране, имя которой вылетело у меня из головы, изображенные люди никогда не смотрели в глаза зрителям. Все они отводили взгляд, потому что искусство должно быть тактичным.

Ну, так считали художники той страны.

Я же считаю, что такт сродни стыду. Я не верю, что глаза – зеркала (или одно зеркало) души, но я верю, что они прятали их, чтобы скрыть что-то о себе. Чтобы никому в голову и не пришло спрашивать.

Я всегда смотрю на зрителей, пусть они и не знают, какие вопросы задавать.

Я всегда смотрю на своих актеров.

…однажды я поздно ночью возвращалась от подруги. Это была узкая дорога, на которой была только я и еще одна машина спереди. Ее занесло, развернуло, выбросило с дороги, и она влетела в бессмысленное, потому что стояло посреди пустоты заброшенного поля, заграждение. Это была не слишком прочная машина, и девушка, которая была внутри, должно быть, пожалела, что не слушала советов и выбрала ее.

Я остановилась, подбежала к ней, вызвала скорую и полицию, с трудом открыла помятую дверь – сложно было что-то разглядеть, но и без этого было ясно, что месиво, которое находилось на водительском сидении, вряд ли дождется врачей. Я вздрогнула, но взяла себя в руки и начала говорить. Порой можно было обойтись и без правды, поэтому я сказала, что все будет хорошо. Все будет в порядке. Нужно только собраться и подождать.

Девушка скривилась, повернулась ко мне, присмотрелась и с трудом прохрипела:

\- Бросай, пожалуйста, эти глупости. Лучше сними меня.

Я согласилась и снимала ее, пока она не умерла и недолго потом, пока не приехала скорая. Фильм вышел мрачным, и его видела только я и сестра той девушки. Я спросила, может нужно дать его кому-то еще, кто любит (любил? правильнее, наверное, использовать прошедшее время, хоть я и не уверена) мертвую девушку, но ее сестра сказала, что не нужно.

Поэтому я посмотрела его еще раз, попыталась за чернотой и пятнами, осколками, ошметками разглядеть рыжие волосы и поразительное лицо, но ничего не вышло. После я записала фильм на диск, спрятала его в ящике для белья, а файлы удалила. А через несколько часов застыдилась, достала диск и сломала его пополам.

… однажды Н., когда мы сидели в приятном ресторане за приятным ужином, сказала:

\- Я удивлена.

Я спросила, что ее удивляет, и она ответила:

\- Я ожидала другого.

Я думаю, что понимала, о чем она говорит, но в тот момент я с трудом понимала саму себя, знала только, что не хочу делать с ней ничего чрезвычайного, вызывающего, запредельного (это не мои слова, это из рецензий на мои фильмы), я знала, что хочу чего-то обычного.

Это пугало и расстраивало. Я не знала, как делается обычное, с трудом представляла, что сама имею в виду, когда говорю о нем, я терялась, мялась, неловко подбирала слова, пока Н. не прервала меня, погладив мое запястье. Она сказала:

\- Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Давай попробуем обычное. Я не против.

… однажды я вернулась к психотерапевту, которая первой прогнала меня с приема, усыпила ее, забрала с собой домой, подключила к системе жизнеобеспечения, сделала в ней лунки и положила туда семена незабудок. Их очень любила Н., и я хотела подарить ей особенные, такие, каких она еще никогда не видела.

Когда Н. вернулась из больницы, она спросила:

\- Почему ты заперла вторую спальню?

Я ответила, что это сюрприз и что ей туда нельзя. Но потом, под градом ее вопросов, улыбок, смеха сдалась и сказала, что там теперь оранжерея.

Н. выглядела очень довольной.

… однажды я закончила проект, над которым работала пять лет, и была опустошена. Героиня нашла меня сама, рассказала о себе, и я поняла, что просто обязана снять ее историю. Документальный фильм, который все, конечно же, приняли за мокьюментари, о девушке, которая настолько любила цветы, что захотела вырастить их на себе. Она изучала и экспериментировала, находила и читала сомнительные научные исследования, художественные книги, рылась на форумах, и наконец сумела вырастить крошечный росток на запястье пациентки реанимации.

Она решила, что не хочет дальнейших экспериментов на ком-то, и принялась за себя.

Я снимала, как она волнуется, как беспокоится, что ничего не выйдет, как не может уснуть от тревоги, как не может ни на чем сосредоточиться – из-за бессонницы. Я снимала, как ее кожу разрывают первые ростки. Конечно, я знала, что они не будут зелеными, я видела фотографии, но все равно оказалась не готова к цвету засохшей крови. Но героиня была счастлива, а что еще нужно?

Вода, химикаты, химикаты, химикаты и свежий воздух.

Под конец ее было не узнать. И она, и ее цветы были будто бы из сна, из чьих-то фантазий, их форма, цвет, размеры отличались от обычных, и запах! Они удивительно пахли, как духи, аромат которых не близок, но он хорош, и ты учишься его понимать, привыкаешь к терпкости и в конце не можешь обходиться без него.

Девушка едва говорила, но сказала:

\- Удивительное чувство. Я так спокойна, так счастлива. И теперь я знаю, как умру, и это еще удивляет еще сильнее.

Я задала нужный вопрос.

Она ответила:

\- Корни орхидеи слишком крепко сожмут сердце.

Так и вышло. Бирюзовый цветок орхидеи, который из дыры под ключей тянулся к ее щеке, упал на нее, будто бы поцеловал, и девушка содрогнулась от оргазма, потом – от боли, и умерла. И ее цветы моментально стали терять краски.

Я всю себя вложила в этот фильм, я была в нем уверена, как ни в каком другом, и, признаться, была безутешна, когда его разгромили и критики, и мои поклонники, и те, кто услышал обо мне в первый раз. Впрочем, почти безутешна, потому что Н. все время была со мной – ласково утешала, держала за руку, разминала плечи, никуда меня не отпускала одну.

Тогда я сказала, что люблю ее.

Она не ответила словами, но ответ действиями меня тоже устроил.

… однажды я подслушала разговор своей помощницы и Н.

Моя помощница строго говорила:

\- Тебе нужно лучше стараться, мы ведь немалые деньги платим, верно? А результата нет, верно? Провал за провалом, одно хуже другого, а последняя ее работа? Это ведь никуда не годится.

Голос Н. звучал жалко и неуверенно. Голос Н. со всем соглашался, заискивал, извинялся и обещал стараться лучше.

Моя помощница перебила Н.:

\- Хватит. Ты пока свободна, а мне нужно подумать. Может, и правда, пора с этим заканчивать, раз позитивные эмоции ее не вдохновляют.

Дальше она заговорила о вседозволенности, которой я не сумела воспользоваться, и голос Н. снова начал свои отвратительные поддакивания, и я выбралась из офиса и поехала домой.

Я вырвала незабудки из тела психотерапевта (еще один удар в спину – Н. была в комнате, хоть я и просила не заходить. Она старалась быть незаметной, но у меня фотографическая память, меня не обмануть), я отключила ее от системы, укутала в одеяло и отвезла к входу в больницу. Я радовалась, что она дышит, и радовалась в следующие дни, когда о ней говорили повсюду, - потому что она выжила. Н. заглядывала через плечо, когда я читала новости, настороженно поглядывала на меня, заметно тревожилась, но молчала. Правильно, потому что стоило бы ей заговорить, и я не стала бы ручаться за ее шансы выжить.

Через неделю я приехала к своей помощнице, сказала, что понимаю ее беспокойство, хоть и крайне недовольна ее методами, и спросила, какой фильм она хотела бы получить.

Она удивилась:

\- Но ты же снимаешь только правду, верно? Или что-то изменилось?

Я ответила, что ничего не изменилось, но в этот раз моя правда будет несколько иного толка. В этот раз у меня была Н., и я могла делать с ней все, что угодно.

Кроме физического контакта. Мне была омерзительна мысль, что она будет меня касаться.

… однажды я встретила девушку, которая боялась, что попадет под поезд, но постоянно приезжала на станцию и гуляла там, и каждый раз пересекала желтую линию, и стояла слишком близко к краю перрона.

Она кокетливо говорила:

\- Если меня толкнут, или если я упаду… Даже не знаю, что случится раньше, я умру от ужаса или меня все-таки переедет поезд.

Она не умерла от ужаса. Те два часа, что она была привязана к рельсам, она кричала, ломала ногти и растирала в кровь кожу, пытаясь выбраться, она громко плакала и тихо всхлипывала, стонала, задыхалась от паники, один раз даже захихикала – но не умерла. Любопытно, что от она не умерла и от поезда, машинистка заметила ее и затормозила.

Многие были в недоумении от этого фильма, но я не расстраивалась. Тогда я верила, что искусство должно быть о поиске ответов на вопросы, и я была уверена, что нашла их.

Ты можешь не умереть от ужаса. Ты можешь не умереть от поезда. Ты можешь пережить все, чего боишься и чего желаешь. Но еще ты можешь подавиться чизкейком из кондитерской по соседству и корчиться перед камерой, и пытаться выжить, а потом смотреть (не смотреть) пустыми глазами и пугать и забавлять всех удивленно приподнятыми бровями.

Ответ был в том, что все возможно.

Или невозможно, если вы предпочитаете другую перспективу.

… однажды я испугалась, что останусь совсем одна, и попросила Н. пообещать, что она меня не оставит.

Она сказала:

\- Конечно.

Тогда я верила, что она говорит правду. Тогда я перестала бояться.

… однажды я спросила, чего Н. боится больше всего.

Она сказала:

\- Что ты оставишь меня.

Я должна была разозлиться, знаю, но вместо этого я растерялась. Я спросила, почему она не боится, что я узнаю правду и сделаю с ней что-нибудь ужасное.

Она не дала мне отстраниться, поцеловала меня в плечо и положила мою руку себе на горло. Сказала:

\- И все же. Больше всего я боюсь, что ты меня оставишь.

Я позвонила своей помощнице, дождалась ее и сказала, чтобы Н. убиралась из моей квартиры. Она заплакала, начала повторять и повторять свои прости и пожалуйста, но я спряталась во второй спальне и не выходила, пока помощница не прогнала ее.

После мы пили вино, и я пыталась понять, зачем она меня обманывала, зачем согласилась.

Моя помощница горько улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Такие вещи обычно от любви происходят, верно?

… однажды у меня начались мигрени. Я с трудом вставала с постели, с трудом меняла одно мокрое полотенце на лбу на другое, не открывала окна, не отвечала на звонки. На третий день ко мне примчалась моя помощница, заставила меня одеться, пригрозив, что потащит меня в больницу в шортах и футболке со Спанч Бобом, и я, едва удерживаясь на ногах, оделась и поехала с ней.

В больнице было ужасно, слишком светло, слишком шумно, горло драло от жажды, но я не могла пить, желудок резало от голода, но я не могла есть. Когда пришла моя очередь, помощница завела меня в кабинет, принялась что-то объяснять серьезной женщине за столом, а ко мне подбежала высокая, рыжая настолько, что я испугалась, что глаза сейчас загорятся, в ослепительно белом халате, девушка.

Она усадила меня на кушетку, заставила выпить что-то, от чего боль моментально уменьшилась, и я смогла нормально на нее взглянуть: дело было не только в волосах и халате, вся она, лицо, тело, руки, все – поражало. Она уселась рядом, погладила меня по руке и сказала:

\- Сейчас станет лучше. И простите, пожалуйста, не успела представиться, меня зовут Н.

Я попыталась назвать свое имя, но она остановила меня и смущенно улыбнулась:

\- Я знаю, я ваша давняя поклонница. Обожаю все, что вы делаете.

Я собрала последние силы, улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Спасибо. Мне очень приятно.

Видите ли, я всегда была вежлива со своими зрителями.


End file.
